Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As an image output system, an image output system that downloads job data of a print job from a print server to a print apparatus to print the job data at the print apparatus, what is called, executes a pull print is known. That is, the typical image output system downloads print data as the job data of the print job from the print server to the print apparatus, and then generates data of a raster image based on this print data at the print apparatus to print.